This invention relates, in general to a swaged end fitting for tubular members and a method of applying same.
Flexible tubular pipes for transporting fluids, such as those used in the oil and gas industry, are well known and usually consist of a inner tubular member surrounded by one or more layers of materials that add strength to the pipe while maintaining flexibility and an outer sheath to insulate the inner layers from the elements. Each of these type pipes must be fitted with an end fitting to enable the pipes to be connected to each other or to other components. However, many end fittings are not secured to the end of the pipe adequately to withstand significant tension on the pipe. Therefore, what is needed is an end fitting, and a method of applying same, according to which the grip by the end fitting on the pipe increases as tension on the pipe increases.